


Night Tales

by AskingTheSirens



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Leo basically tells Nico about his past, Leo feels, M/M, Storytelling, brief Leo's mom mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingTheSirens/pseuds/AskingTheSirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has trouble falling asleep, so Leo tells him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Tales

"Leo, would you tell me a story?"

It was rare for the son of Hades to show such vulnerability, but when he did, it was when he was certain he wouldn't be ridiculed.

"What kind of story? Bedtime story? Fairy tale? War memoir?"

"Just...any story."

Leo sighed and looked at the boy beside him, almost forgetting the age difference. Sometimes it seemed as if Nico was the older one.

"Once there was a beautiful woman. She was a single mother, and she owned a repair shop. Every day, she would bring her son to work with her, because she couldn't find a babysitter that wasn't a psychopath. One day, there was an accident. The boy got out, but the woman died. The boy ended up in foster care, because his aunt wanted no part in his life. The boy had been adopted many times, but nobody seemed to want him permanently, so he was always sent back. Eventually, after being hit one too many times, he decided to run away. He left and never returned. And now, if you look to the right, you can see that boy, but he's no longer empty. Because now he truly has a reason to smile again."

The two laid in silence, processing Leo's words.

"You know, you really suck at trying to make people fall asleep."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because now all I want to do is kiss your stupid face and cuddle."

Leo smiled into the dark.

"I'm not gonna' complain."

"Shut up and let me kiss you, dumbass."


End file.
